1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the disposing of soiled clothes, and more particularly to the separating of soiled clothing, toweling, sheeting, etc., into designated bags forming a plurality of compartments adapted to be combined with the standard clothes hamper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time, there are a great variety of receptacles used for storing soiled clothing to be washed. The most well known storage unit that is readily and commercially available is the clothes hamper. These clothes hampers vary in size and all are provided with a single compartment defined by its four walls and a hinged cover.
Thus, as clothes are soiled, they are disposed within the standard hamper which does not have the provision for the sorting of various types and colors of clothes. As can be understood, the sorting of clothing prior to washing is essential -- so that, for example, white clothes can be washed separately from colored clothes in order to retain their brightness; light colored clothes can be washed separately from dark colored clothes to prevent "running" of colors; wash and wear clothes can be washed together on the "wash and wear" cycle of the washing machine; delicate clothes can be washed on the "delicate" cycle; etc.
Therefore, in order to conserve time, there is a need for an apparatus that will allow the separation of soil clothing at the time the clothing is disposed within the hamper. In addition, there is a need whereby the separated clothes can be easily transferred from the hamper to the washing machine.
To the applicant's knowledge, there is no such apparatus available at present that can be combined with the well-known clothes hampers and that will allow the type of separation as heretofore mentioned.